


Good Boy

by IsisKitsune



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Caretaking, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Dom Foggy Nelson, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Service Top, Shower Sex, Size Kink, consensual exhibition, consensual sub sharing/lending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt Murdock was a mess in the mornings... When he was somewhere -new- it tended to be a little more 'groggy/annoyance' than anything. It usually only took a few minutes to get his brain in gear and his senses in check. But, when he was at home... it took him longer to remember where it was he'd finally passed out, on some nights it was rougher than others. When you added to it his mental map warring with his waking senses, it ended in cursing and grunting and glaring at random inanimate things and even the occasional falling down. “Morning,” was called, far too cheerfully, as he finally stumbled out of the bedroom. “I thought you didn't go drinking last night...”“I didn't,” Matt grumbled, glaring and kicking away the shirt he'd thrown off at some point and still somehow managed to put it right where he'd tangle his legs up in. “Got, knocked in the head pretty good.”
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Kudos: 51





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This WAS intended to be an attempt at a Dom/Sub designation (ABO style) universe and it just ended up being caring Dom Foggy and praise kink Sub Matt with a bit of friends with benefits thrown in

Matt Murdock was a mess in the mornings... When he was somewhere -new- it tended to be a little more 'groggy/annoyance' than anything. It usually only took a few minutes to get his brain in gear and his senses in check. But, when he was at home... it took him longer to remember where it was he'd finally passed out, on some nights it was rougher than others. When you added to it his mental map warring with his waking senses, it ended in cursing and grunting and glaring at random inanimate things and even the occasional falling down. “Morning,” was called, far too cheerfully, as he finally stumbled out of the bedroom. “I thought you didn't go drinking last night...”

“I didn't,” Matt grumbled, glaring and kicking away the shirt he'd thrown off at some point and still somehow managed to put it right where he'd tangle his legs up in. “Got, knocked in the head pretty good.”

Foggy tutted at him when his knees started bending to lower him to the floor, “Good boys get to kneel.”

Matt shook his head, which was a mistake, but he smiled and nodded none the less as he shuffled back upright, “Right, only good boys get to kneel.” Good boys took care of themselves. They ate everything on their plate, took care of themselves in the morning and ensured they were all clean and proper for work.

Foggy caught the wince when his fingers slid over Matt's hair, pressing a kiss to a safe spot on his temple, “How's the head?”

“Just, a goose egg, and tender follicles. No concussion.” Good boys don't lie. “Might be a cut at the back.”

Foggy kept reinforcing Matt's actions, soothing and kissing at his face as he searched through the hair until he found the small slash of angry skin, “It's about an inch long, doesn't look to be bleeding...”

“Yeah,” Matt smiled wincing when Foggy pressed the scratchy napkin to it just to make sure it wasn't close to breaking open. “It'll be alright, just, I just have to not scratch or hit it again.”

“Will it hold together enough to wash your hair?”

Matt blinked and shrugged. Good boys answered truthfully, “I don't know.”

“We'll bandage it if we need to, but you need a shower. After breakfast. Come on, Matty, I made your oatmeal just the way you like it and cooked some eggs. You haven't been eating enough protein lately.”

Matt smiled as the bowl was set in front of him before he tapped the plate of eggs, “Scrambled?”

“You made a face last time I made runny eggs, so I figured this would be easier on your stomach.”

Matt was smiling softly as he ate the eggs, Foggy grinning like a fool as he watched. “I'll get a shower.”

“Be careful with you head, or do you want me to help?”

Matt paused, chewing on his eggs while his fingers played over his fork. Good boys told the truth. “I'd like help.”

Foggy's heart picked up, a happy sound, not a worrying one, as he set his fork down, “I'll get the bandages for when it breaks open.”

Matt gave a smile as he leaned heavier against Foggy before finishing his meal while he went to get the kit. “I might have a cut on my shoulder, I can't tell with all the bruising.”

“I saw a couple scratches, but no real cuts,” Foggy called before returning with the kit.

Matt was still eating when Foggy got back, though he noted he'd eaten more than thought he would. Matt must have picked up on it because he shrugged, “It tastes good.”

“Did I finally get the maple right?”

“Mhm, a drop will do it, and the brown sugar was a nice touch.”

“Brown sugar?” Foggy blinked when Matt pointed toward one of the cabinets before snorting, “Oh, yeah, I was going to make some cookies... never got around to it.”

Matt was smiling, “It's nice.”

“Well, you eat up, I'm going to do the dishes before you head for the shower.”

Matt's smile faltered before it returned in full force when Foggy's hand slid across his neck to cup his cheek, nuzzling against the kiss to his brow, “Are, are you going to be joining me?”

“We'll see-”

Good boys ask for things they want. “Um, can I have some milk too? Orange juice always makes my throat feel scratchy.” He was grinning when he heard Foggy pouring a glass before it brushed his hand, “Thank you.”

Foggy hadn't realized how quick Matt was eating until he suddenly heard the rush of water through the pipes, signaling the shower had been turned on. He quickly turned the tap off before smiling as he headed into the bedroom and started picking through some things, setting a few choice things out along with Matt's suit before heading for the bathroom. He gave a stretch as he pulled off his shirt before stepping out of his pants on the way to the steaming shower. Matt didn't even flinch when he reached through the curtain to take the sponge from him before relaxing as it was run across his shoulders. “Have you washed your hair yet?”

Matt smiled and shook his head as Foggy climbed in behind him before turning around and nuzzling against his shoulder. “I was hoping you would.”

Foggy chuckled as he shifted fingers through thick damp hair, “Good boys get to be on their knees.” Matt hummed and nodded, never faulting in his stance until Foggy pressed against his shoulder, easy onto his knees as more fingers carded through his quickly soaking hair, “Good boys also ask for what they want.”

“I want, to taste you.”

Foggy chuckled as he tipped Matt's head up, “I thought you could do that already.”

“I can... but it's not the same.”

“Of course my good boy can taste me.” Foggy tenses at the press of lips and tongue against him before gasping and clenching at the hair, pulling just enough to make Matt go still and tilt his head back, “Take your time, enjoy it.” Foggy's fingers finally started relaxing, kneading at the scalp under his fingers before he was finally able to pull his focus back to carding through the wet hair while reaching for the shampoo. “Do you know what's going on for lunch today?”

Matt hummed, shifting his head into a tilt as he stopped tonging at Foggy's cock and resorted to suckling at it. “What, Fogs?”

“Well, you are going to spend it under my desk,” Foggy tensed the grip he still had in Matt's hair as his hips shift. “And, if you are a very good boy, I might even think about bending you over my desk... Just in time for Karen to get back.”

Matt swallowed hard, “She'd, she'd like that, but-”

“Oh, I would warn her. I'm not an animal,” Foggy was smiling as he brushed across Matt's stubble, “You should shave.”

Matt's eyes darted right, his tongue peaking out to brush across his lips, “Can it wait another day?”

“You know how much I hate rug burn when I'm fucking your face.”

Matt panted, head swaying forward before whining at the reminder that Foggy was still in control of the conversation. “Okay.”

“Good boy,” Foggy whispered as he finally added the shampoo to Matt's hair, “Now, enjoy.”

-

Foggy was smirking as he watched the clock tick by, eyeing Matt's shifting around in his office. He decided to clean his desk early, catching Matt's every flinch when he settled things into their rightful drawer or set aside to be returned later. “I'm heading for lunch,” Karen's voice rang, Matt's entire body tensed before he smiled up at her, “Do I need to pick anything up?”

“No, thank you, Karen, we'll grab a late lunch.” Foggy was smiling as he slowly counted to 30, seeing Matt tense randomly and fuss with something on his desk as his head tilted toward the door before turning back to Foggy and shifting softly.

Finally taking pity on his eager partner, Foggy stood and headed into his office, he grinned at the trustful head tilt up toward him before reaching out to carefully loosen the tie around his neck, “Does my good boy want to be on his knees?”

Matt was nodding, leaning into the hand brushing across his face as Foggy took the end of the tie and gave it enough of a tug that Matt finally responded, slipping from his chair to the floor to follow along beside him on all fours as he was led back to Foggy's office.

Foggy knew from years of experience that Matt would love nothing more than to follow along at Foggy's side this way, on the way into work, heading home, anywhere and everywhere, so when they were able to do little things like this he always drug it out. Foggy pulled the tie just tight enough for Matt to lift his head up to his waist, petting at his hair before letting him nuzzle his hip before letting him settle back onto all fours before finally heading into his office. “How have you been doing today?”

Matt shifted as Foggy pulled the chair away from his desk, shifting his hips and whimpering, “Frustrated.”

“Which type of frustrated? Irritating, annoying or flustered?”

“Annoying, at first then just, desperate.”

“Good, that means we can do this more often, well my good boy can.” Matt was trembling when Foggy led him back under his desk, flinching when a foot slid against his crotch after Foggy settled into his chair before he was tugged forward to let him slip his feet across his ass and tap his heel against his crack, “This stays today.” Matt whined, but settled and relaxed as Foggy tugged his face against his crotch, “The cage stays on, for now, too.”

Foggy was grinning when Matt's hips thrust forward suddenly, but he was still being a good boy and only nuzzling against the stiffening cock against his cheek, “Yes, Foggy.”

When it finally got to the point his pants were starting to hurt, he finally gave a harsh tug to Matt's hair, pulling him back enough to get his pants open and moaning at the release of pressure against his cock. “Now, you know what to do, Matty.”

Matt was inhaling hard, nodding as he licked his lips, “Pinching lets me loose.”

“That's right,” Foggy grinned. Matt's favorite thing was choking on cock, something rather dangerous when it comes to someone of Foggy's length and girth. His jaw would ache afterward and his voice would be lost, it was the main reason they had a firm difference between Matt's being on his knees and sucking/cock warming and their actual face fucking blow jobs Matt preferred. “Now, take a deep breath, and open wide.” Matt's chest heaved a few times, trembling when Foggy's hand tangled in his hair before he nodded and opened up. He understood some of the quirks Matt had, this one, once explained, was a hell of a turn on but it still made Foggy flinch and concentrate on just counting the seconds when he forced Matt forward and tensed against the hands grabbing hard at his thighs, continuing to hold Matt's head flush against his crotch while Matt's throat fluttered around him before it turned into a rhythmic clenching when he finally got himself under control. The seconds ran out before Matt had to pinch and Foggy pulled him back, letting him cough and pant, trying not to gag while still keeping his dick in his mouth. “Such a good boy.” Matt seemed to relax, his head dropping onto Foggy's thigh as he finally got his breath back well enough to suckle at the head of his dick, “My good boy.” Matt suckling was their unspoken green light, so Foggy slammed him back against his crotch, this time grinding when the clenching was far more controlled before suddenly fucking forward several times. He still pulled him away long before the seconds counted down to let him get a loud gasp of air before burying himself back down his throat and holding him there, this time the fluttering was a lot more sporadic, the fingers gripping his thighs tense enough he knew he'd have bruises. Matt was trembling, Foggy got to half count before pulling him off fully, shushing and petting across his cheek as he coughed and gasped. “My good boy, just catch your breath.”

Matt seemed to relax, leaning hard against Foggy's hand, know he was safe from any more testing/surprising thrusts. “I love you.”

“I love you too, buddy.” Foggy was smiling, occasionally shifting to pat his cock against Matt's cheek just to see him flinch and smiling as he tried to lick at it, “Ready for the main event?”

“Uh huh.”

Foggy didn't really understand why Matt preferred a rough start, but once he got his second wind, Foggy tangled his fingers into his hair, angled his head and slammed forward hard and fast, panting as he leaned across the table. He missed Matt's fingers digging into his thighs but that was a signal that he was fine, that he could take it, that he just wanted it to keep coming. Foggy let out a gasp at the sudden hard tensing around his cock, hips jerking forward, there went Matt's voice for the day. He never felt fingers digging into is thighs, so he only slowed enough to test to make sure his good boy was still being a good boy and not pushing himself into being a Bad Boy and not telling him when he needed help, but Foggy was already coming, holding Matt's head against his crotch and grinding through it. He over counted the seconds long enough to feel the fingers latch onto his thighs before collapsing back to let Matt pull away and cough and catch his breath. “Were you being a Bad Boy?”

Matt was shaking his head, reaching out to slowing climb his way up Foggy's body to lean over him and continue to shake his head when his voice squeaked out, “No.”

Foggy ran his fingers through his hair, tilting his head this way and that, seeing how quickly and calmly Matt recovered after that harsher stent, “Good, I wasn't sure.” Matt grinned as Foggy held him, nuzzling against his neck, “Now, want to fuck me over the desk?” Matt let out a whine of sound, trying to get the words out but Foggy just shushed him and kissed his brow, “I'm out of the game for at least an hour after that good a cock sucking, but you've been stuck in that cage all day, let's take it off and get you a good milking, then we'll make sure you get a good dicking later tonight.”

-

Karen thought her life was weird when Nelson and Murdock entered it. She reevaluated that after a few years of continuing to work with them. When Foggy had approached her, surprisingly sober though carrying the first round of the night without Matt in tow and giving a run down of what all they were to each other and then several drinks later, hey she wasn't a hypocrite... Your Kink, My Kink after all... Discussing, and warning, about when where and what was going to be going on. She almost left them to it, almost took a long lunch, but good god was she happy she'd decided to let them have their kink, and she was definitely going to be taking Foggy up on the offer of not holding it against her if she 'wanted to take care of herself' when she walked into the office to see just how animalistic Matt could be as Foggy loudly goaded him on. “Harder, Matty, harder!”

“Foggy, please,” Matt let out a choking noise as Foggy pulled hard on his tie.

“Don't you dare... Good boys-”

“Don't come until,” Matt's voice was a whine as he thrust hard, panting and clinging to Foggy when they tensed and clung to each other before collapsing to pant and shift softly.

“That's my good boy,” Foggy panted out, smiling as he shifted out from under Matt to hold him tight and kiss him, “That's my very good boy.”

Matt let out a whine when Foggy reached, “Foggy, please?”

“Shhh,” Foggy grabbed up the wipes from his drawer before reaching to pull the condom off Matt and clean him up, “We both know how much it bothers you if you're not clean before we put you in the cage.”

Matt whined but nodded, flinching away from the soft grip before wrinkling his nose at the smell of the wipe, “Those aren't the-”

“I know, is it an annoyance or irritant?”

“Annoyance,” Matt mumbled before wincing at the now cold metal tapping him while Foggy secured the cage.

“I'll get the good ones on the way home.”

“Thank you, Foggy.”

Foggy grinned as Matt actually jumped when his hand landed against his ass hard enough to jolt the plug still in place, “Anything for my good boy.” Matt let out a grumbling sigh as Foggy slid the fresh condom over the cage, knowing the repercussions if he didn't have something to hold back the response to the plug always shifting inside him for the rest of the day. “Now,” he blinked and smiled when Foggy's hand landed on his shoulder and pushed until he was back on his knees. “Come on, it's time for you to get back to work.”

Matt was tripped up a little bit, Foggy having left his pants unbuttoned just to give him that little burn of shame as he tugged the tie to walk him back to his desk. Karen actually stood up when Matt's knee pulled the fabric, tugging his pants father down when the zipper slipped, “Foggy!”

Foggy stopped, smirking as he tilted his head, “Yes, Karen?”

Karen seemed to finally understand there was nothing to worry about when Matt just shifted before settling at Foggy's side, “I, uh, finally got a hold of Mr. Cantrell about that statement. We're expected at 3pm tomorrow. He's not all that mobile and just got out of the hospital after an unrelated event.”

“Ah, good, yeah, 3pm.”

Karen settled and rubbed her eyes as Foggy tugged Matt along back to his office before returning, though she did catch Matt adjusting himself in his chair, smirking when he kept his head down before returning to work. “Oh, do I need to set up for a carpet cleaning? It's been looking a little grungy.”

Foggy lit up and smirked, “Steam only, no chemicals, that'd be wonderful, Karen.”

Karen nodded as she started checking cleaners, “I'll let them know it's a high traffic area... with... pets?”

“Yeah, one that is very chemical sensitive.” Foggy was whistling as he headed into his office, closing the door and settling back into his chair. “One that's going to get a very good dicking later, for being such a good boy.” Foggy didn't miss Matt's trembling, nor Karen's shifting and slightly rosy cheeks. “Karen still on your list?” Matt's head shot up, nodding before he blushed and lowered it, trying to get back to work. “Good, should I tell her about your oral fixation?” Matt's head kept tipping toward Karen, dropping lower before tilting while he bit at his lip. Foggy finally snickered at the shrug. “Karen's still on your list, buddy, she's on mine too. I know you like when you're shared, but I also know it's a case by case basis, on your terms when you want it to happen. If you want me to share you with Karen, I have no problem with it.”

Matt finally nodded before dropping his head lower as if trying to hide, “Do you want me to tell her now or leave that for another time? Because you've been such a good boy today and I know it's been a very long time since I've let you taste pussy.” Matt groaned as he leaned back before nodding and trying to hide behind his computer while Foggy stood and headed into the main part of the office. Matt nearly jumped up before, “No,” before settling back in his chair.

“No, what?” Karen's voice was breathy, hot, aroused... Matt's hips shifted at the thought of what was to come.

“That was for Matt, not you, sorry. Um, remember what we were talking about?”

“Yeah,” Karen's voice was more of a pant than words.

“Well, you're on the short list... On both or our list actually. Matt gives me a list of people I can, lend him to. You're on it, a permitted party when he agrees to it. And, right now, you're um, definitely in the hot and bothered way. And, Matt has one insatiable oral fixation, so, if you want, Matt's willing to take care of you, if you don't mind me going through some things while he does.” Karen seemed a bit flustered, her confused flustered more than anything. “I'm not leaving, to make sure nothing is missed since it's your first time with this arrangement, but if you can stand me being here, I'll bring him out of his office.”

Karen stood, “Matt, um, is, is this okay?”

Matt nodded, calling, “Yes, Karen, this has already been discussed. Foggy just didn't want to bring it up with you beforehand in case I didn't want that involved in our relationship.”

Karen shrugged, “Okay, if everyone is alright with this, okay.”

“Alright,” Foggy smiled as he went into Matt's office, grinning as he gave Matt's tie a hard tug before patting his shoulder, putting him on his knees, tugging him along. “I'm putting him under your desk, in case you decide you want him to stay there. Once I put him there that's where he will stay until you want me to move him.”

“Um, okay,” Karen still looked confused as she shifted away for Foggy to settle Matt into his place, though she noticed the slightly dazed smile and grinned when Foggy's touch lingered across his cheek. “Um, safewords?”

“We are more signal based safeword than word safewords. I'll talk you through them. Matt's hands on you means pay attention. He'll grip your thighs when he needs to adjust and get use to an action, but it isn't a distress signal it's just pay attention. It's warning you that a pause might happen at any point. Pinching your side is a full stop, need to breathe signal.”

“Okay, um,” Karen shifted, “Uh, what are my um limits here?”

“It's not really limits, exactly, but, Matt's trained to make it enjoyable for you but he won't make you come until you give him a number to strive for or tell him to make you come, so, he will edge you until he gets the word. He's, really good at it too.”

“Okay-”

“It's your choice how you want him to do it, but he loves having some type of 'force' behind it, like he doesn't have control. So, guiding, hair pulling, even clawing, just pay attention if he's gripping your thighs because you might be riding a line for him.”

“Right, okay, yeah, um, over clothes, or?”

“Matt doesn't like the feel or taste of clothes, but he'll deal with them if you prefer it.”

Karen nodded before leaning down to tilt Matt's head up, “Okay, I- I get the relationship and situation but, um, I'm going to ask you some things and you are going to have to answer them for me okay?”

Matt nodded and smiled, “Yeah, I understand. Foggy knows I like when he's in control and he knows what I like and don't like so he's usually really good on laying down the law.”

“Okay, so everything he's said so far you've consented to, right?”

Matt hummed and nodded, “Yeah.”

“So, which would you prefer?”

Matt just smiled and shrugged, “I prefer a taste from the source, but it's what you want that's important here.”

Karen stood shifting and shuffling, smirking when Foggy purposefully shifted away to let her have her privacy as she got her panties down her leg before tucking them into a drawer. “Okay, so, how do we start this?”

Foggy was chuckling as Matt settled back under the desk while he offered her the chair. “Just, business as usual.”

“Right, business as usual.” Karen shifted her legs wider as she inched her chair closer, trying to hike her skirt a bit before Matt's head dipped under it. Her thighs snapped around his head, making her freeze when his hands immediately wrapped them. “Sorry.”

“Did he pinch?”

Karen shook her head, hips twitching as she leaned back in her chair, “No.”

“Then nothing to be sorry about.”

Karen's hand wormed under her skirt, gripping tightly at Matt's head, guiding him harder against her. “Oh, he's good.”

“He is, he's a very good boy.”

Karen let out a whining pant, squirming and tensing her legs, “Don't stop!”

“I told you, Karen, he'll edge you until you tell him to make you come or until you give him a number. So, do you want to play the long game or go for the record?”

“I'm, I'm not going to be able to work, not with this.”

“Either way, he won't stop until you tell him too, he'll just, shift his attention until you settle back down, then he'll rev it up again.”

Karen finally panted, “My record's 5...”

Foggy smirked, “You heard her, buddy, now be a good boy and break it.”

The paychecks may be few and far between, but she had to admit she had the best co-workers and award winning perks working with Nelson and Murdock.


End file.
